A peristaltic pump typically includes a resilient tube and a peristaltic pumping member for progressively squeezing the tube to pump a fluid through the tube. The peristaltic pumping member may be, for example, a rotary cam or a series of fingers which reciprocate in the proper sequence to bring about progressive squeezing of the tube.
One common use for a peristaltic pump is in infusing parenteral fluids into a patient. One known form of infusion pump includes a supporting structure, including a base and a peristaltic pumping member carried by the supporting structure. The pump also includes a tube which is positionable on the base in a proper position in which the peristaltic pumping member can properly progressively squeeze the tube to pump fluid through the tube. Unfortunately, it is possible for the tube to assume an improper position on the base as a result of, for example, improperly threading the tube into a tube receiving groove in the base or over the peristaltic pumping member.
The pump also includes a door mounted oh the supporting structure for movement between an open position in which the door allows access to the base and a closed position in which the door impedes access to the base. A latch, such as an overcenter toggle mechanism, can be used to draw the door to the closed position and to lock it in the closed position.
When the tube is in the proper position, the door can be readily moved to the closed position, and the latch can be easily and properly moved to its latching position. However, when the tube is in the improper position, it restrains the door against movement to the closed position. When this occurs, the operator may force the latch to the closed position thereby damaging the door and/or the base and compressing the tube in a way which creates a likelihood that the infusion pump will be unable to properly infuse the medical fluid into the patient. Furthermore, when this occurs, there is no notice or alarm provided to the operator.